


Hellmouth Hero

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: Letters From Hogwarts [13]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry and the Hellmouth, Harry potter raised in sunnydale, Raised By Not Dursleys, The Hellmouth, harry potter raised by someone else, harry raised by not dursleys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter was raised in Sunnydale and doesn't want to leave his family and their fight against evil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hellmouth Hero

\---

Dear Professor McGonagall,

I can't attend Hogwarts School this year because I'm helping the slayer fight evil at the Sunnydale Hellmouth. 

I am going to be getting a magical education though, and have done for several years. 

Sincerely, 

Harry Potter-Summers 

\---

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Willow and Worries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050209) by [ImpulsivelyBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue)




End file.
